Leafy Violet
by UnmotivatedCartoon
Summary: Kyoka finds herself growing an interest in our cinnamon roll, and soon realizes what her feelings really mean.
1. Brand New Numb

Izuku ran through the rain, soaking wet from getting caught up in the natural occurrence. The Sakura trees were blooming and he wanted to see then when they did, but Mother Nature said 'No.' and began to rain cats and dogs.

His nice jog was put to a quick end there. He ran through U.A.'s gates and into the dorms for Class 1-A where he walked through the door, shivering from the breeze introduced to him once inside.

He heard the elevator open and out walked the purple haired Earphone Jack user, Kyoka Jiro. She looked at the boy and wen the on over to him "There you are. Your group of friends were starting to get worried there. Need a towel?"

"Y-yeah..." He quivered as he grabbed onto himself to keep warm.

She walked over to a closet as Izuku took off his wet red shoes. She opened the closet door, pulled out a blue towel and tossed it over to the cold boy. "T-thank you J-Jiro."

"No problem." The sicken was began and she wasn't a fan of that. Besides, what was he even doing in the rain "Say, where were you?" She curiously asked.

"I was on a walk, when I stopped to look at the Sakura trees."

"They're blooming already?"

"Yeah...then it started to rain on me. Bad timing I guess." He finished drying himself when he walked over, not remembering his wet socks and slipped, accidentally bringing himself down. On top of the purplette no less.

He fell over on top of her with a thud, her head hitting the carpet and his knees crashing o to the wooden floor. Still painful for both. "Ow, ow, ow, ow." She muttered as Izuku lifted himself up and looked at the girl underneath him, her position oddly...sensual.

Their eyes looked at each other as for a brief second, they could have sworn that they saw a light shine over the others eyes. Kyoka saw a purple wash over Izuku's eyes, and Midoriya saw purple over Kyoka's. They continued staring until they heard the elevator ding, making Izuku turn into a tomato and stood up, regardless of his knees aching from the fall.

He held out his hand and Kyoka grasped it with haste as Izuku's 'gang' walked out of the elevator and onto the floor, where they saw Izuku. "Deku!" Yelled Uraraka as she, Todoroki and Ida walked towards him and the petite rock lover.

"Midoriya. Welcome back. You seemed to be wet, do you require a towel?" Asked Tenya while waving his arms

"N-no Ida, Jiro already gave me one. B-but thanks for asking."

"Why were you in the rain?" Asked Uraraka

"He was looking at the Sakura trees, but then it started to rain and he got caught up in it." Answered Kyoka, already knowing the full story

"That's right, they're blooming! Too bad it rained though...they're so pretty!" She bubbly said

"Yeah they were while it lasted. I-I kinda wanna relax now..."

"How about tv?" Asked Todoroki, waiting for the right time to talk

"Sure." He replied as the group went over to the tv, leaving Kyoka standing near the door with her thoughts.

He had fallen on her, and she could have sworn she saw something in those big emerald eyes of his, but what was it? "Hey Jiro! You wanna watch tv with us?" Asked Ochaco

"Huh? O-oh, sure. What're you going to watch?" She walked over to the couch and sat down, coincidentally, next to Midoriya.

"Maybe a game show, or see if there's a movie on."

"What about that new JoJo's movie. I hear that it takes place in Part 7."

"Part Seven is where they have horses correct?" Asked Ida "Because I mainly prefer the first part over all."

"Is it because Jonathan's like you?" Asked Kyoka, making Ochaco and Izuku giggle 'I don't think I've ever really heard Izuku laugh..." she thought to herself as Ida tried to defend his liking for the first protagonist for JoJo's Bizarre Adventure.

The five of them watched the cross-country movie and began heading off to bed, ready for school tomorrow morning. Jiro and Midoriya were in the kitchen, both still embarrassed by Izuku's fall from earlier.

"U-um Jiro...?"

"Yeah?"

"...I...I'm sorry for falling on you." She stopped drinking the tea Momo had provided a few months earlier and sighed.

"It's fine Midoriya. Just be more careful next time I suppose. If there is one." He nodded and threw away the apple core he was eating at, and headed upstairs.

"But you know." He began "I think I saw something in your eyes. I think it was...green actually. Kinda weird right?" She nearly choked on her drink.

He saw something to?! She set down the tea cup and answered "Yeah, it's pretty weird. No point in thinking too much about it, right?"

"Yeah." He went up to his room as her hand darted for her chest, which felt an odd numbness in it.

Just what the hell was that?


	2. Disguise

Izuku wasn't sure sure what he was looking at, but he knew that this was a dream. There in front of him was a figure with fire all over its body, it's flames purple and green. It turned around and pointed at Midoriya as whips petrified from its hands and its eyes turned red.

Izuku backed away as the figure grew closer. Izuku covered his face, awaiting an attack, only to hear something in front of him get injured instead. He looked up and saw what looked to be...Jiro...?

She was covered in red - blood. His eyes opened wide as she looked at him and smiled. The other figure began to make an ungodly noise that merged with his alarm clock, awaking him from his deep slumber.

His body was covered in sweat, almost as much as when he witness the origins or All for One and One for All months ago. He got out of his bed and walked to the elevator to go eat breakfast downstairs.

He walked out as Kyoka walked into the elevator and went to her room up. Her blood covered body was like bleach in his eyes, he just couldn't remove the image from his mind, nor could he unsee what his brain hand conjured up.

It was...a nightmare. About his classmate that he knew little to nothing about.

Maybe it was a sign that someone would kill her, protecting him. He needed to become stronger...yeah...MUCH stronger. He quickly ate some cereal before getting into his uniform and headed off to U.A. with new determination.

Once in the classroom, he looked for the girl he had the dream about and sat next to her, something not like him. "Um...hi?" She said, making him remember why he was there in the first place.

"O-oh, sorry. I just...Well I guess I'm still kinda sorry from yesterday." It wasn't a complete lie, he had partially gotten over it, so there was still some remains of guilt.

"An like I said yesterday, it's all good man. You tripped and I was in the way." He flashed back to the nightmare and shook his head.

"Yeah, but I wasn't strong enough to get out of the situation. I was scared and you paid the price for it." She gave him an odd look as he realized that he was referencing the dream a lot more than referencing yesterday.

He blushed once more as he walked over to his desk, making Kyoka even more confused at the boy. Aizawa announced a project about about what was the best way to enhance performances, saying that parters were to be chosen by the end of the day, and that the minimum about was two, and the maximum about was three.

Up next, All Might brought everyone outside to ground beta. "Why're we here All Might?" Asked Mina "And in our costumes." Sero followed up

"One aspect of heroism is a Hero's pose. Mine as you all know is a classic strong-man pose, but you need to find you individual pose, so that marketing can be made easier." The kids sweat dropped in amusement at being an action figure but ignored the thoughts of fame to figure out what pose fit them.

Aoyama did a Joeseph Joestar pose and found it quite perfect for him. Mina extended her left leg and bent her right as her hands were covered in acidic goop. Tsuyu squares like a frog, Tenya got into a sprinters position and Ochaco press her fingertips together.

Izuku seems to have some trouble, but decided on a classic heroes pose instead. He placed his right knee down and left knuckle on the ground and looked up towards All Might. "Good young Midoriya, though do remember that the classic hero's pose is bad for your knees, so do be careful." He nodded as All Might moved on to someone else.

Kyoka decided to bend her knees slightly An day plug in her earphone jacks into her shin speakers and showed it off to the teacher. "Nice young Jiro, keep up the good work!"

"Wait, we have to make up more posses?" She asked

"Indeed! A hero must have multiple losses for the public to see."

"...For multiple toys?"

"Exactly!" She slapped her forehead as she made up another pose to use.

Up next was English taught by Present Mic, where they had to write a 10 paragraph essay about what they enjoy. In English of course.

Midnight explained more on the Hero's Pose in Modern Hero Art Class, showing the students Greek and Roman statues along with other hero poses to get the brain going.

Ectoplasm gave them worksheets of trick questions in order to teach them how to identify one and and know when to essentially give up on it. Lunch came up and everyone was starving for Lunch Rushes food.

"Man, why do we need to do so many poses? I mean toys aren't that important..." Kyoka said

"Well merchandise is one of the quickest ways to tell the public that you're a hero, and probably a good one depending on how many things your face is on." Izuku told her

"True. But like, making yourself known to the world, and telling them pretty much everything is not my cup of tea."

"Well you don't have to tell the EVERY thing, but I'm sure they would like to know your birthday, favorite color, songs you listen to-"

"Yeah I got it." She are her meal as she looked at Midoriya.

Would that odd flash of light cover his eyes again like it did yesterday? Izuku looked up and saw Jiro staring at him somewhat intensely. "...Is there something on my face?" He asked her

"W-what? N-no, I was just..." She couldn't come up with an excuse so she just ate her lunch in quite, leaving the naive boy confused

Once lunch was done, they had Literature taught by Cementoss and then at the end of the day, Aizawa gave them a few minutes to confirm their groups. Kyoka kinda wanted to be with Momo, though she was with Todoroki and Ida already, so she looked over and saw Midoriya and Ochaco talking to each other and shrugged.

Why not? They were both nice and she got along with Uraraka nicely, so no biggy. She walked over and got their attention "You guys need an extra person?" They looked at her and smiled

"Sure!" Ochaco replied as Midoriya nodded behind her.

This project was for a grade and to possibly improve ones ability. Nothing more, nothing less. Right?


	3. Motionless In White

Kyoka and Ochaco looked at the beat red teen as they've entered his All Might otaku room. The amount of memorabilia staggering to them both and humorous to Jiro for an odd reason.

"S-So Why c-can't we work in one of your rooms again?" He asked

"I said that we'd be taking turns. Ochaco is next, then me, then you again if needed." Reminded Kyoka

She knew Midoriya wasn't dumb by any means, dense yes, but not dumb. He was embarrassed and wanted to get out of the embarrassing situation. Like everyone else.

Including Jiro herself: why else would she be last?

"So where do we sit?" Asked Ochaco as Izuku looked around

"Well...y-you can sit at my desk, and Jiro can sit on my bed." He suggested

"What about you?"

"I can sit on my floor mat." He then plopped down on his All Might floor mat as the other two went to their spots

"Sooo...what do you want to do?" Ochaco asked

"I don't know. There're numerous ways to enhance a heroes ability. With certain exercises, diets, situational things. Along with the specifics of Quirks and what the person can and cannot do."

"...That's a bit of an info overload huh?" Quipped Jiro "What about music?"

"Music?" Ochaco said confused

"Yeah. Music can sometimes make a person calmer and help think think. And last I checked, heroes need to think their way out of most situations right?"

"I guess you would know, having a Quirk involved with sound waves and all..." Izuku mumbled to himself as his lightly punched his bottom lip

"Maybe they can have a soundtrack for certain situations and have them digitally connected to a head seat to play when stressed."

"And it can play the music by sensors in his body, notifying that he's stressed in the first place!" Ochaco finished with a smile "It could even work for me since I have a helmet. And you have a good Deku, and Jiro already has headphones or whatever on her head right?"

Kyoka nodded in conformation as the two started bouncing ideas off of Kyokas' suggestion. She oddly felt like the third wheel to something but there wasn't anything between the two...right?

The purple haired girl looked at herself and back at Ochaco. Was...was Ochaco better than her? In regulated to grades, Kyoka was better than Ochaco, but physically...she wasn't so sure.

The girl could go up against Katsuki, float in the air for nearly a minute now, and just simply seemed to have her life together. While Kyoka had this new numbing feeling in her chest by being close to a boy. It was stupid! She should be better than this; she's the future hero Earphone Jack!

Jiro half listened to the two bubbly people talk to each other when she realized something "Shouldn't we be this stuff down?" Izuku snapped out of the zone he was in and realized that all he was doing was talking, no real ideas had been written on paper.

"Oh shoot! I'll write this down, Ochaco, can you turn on my computer and start up a presentation on Power Point? The password is: A|L/\/\Igh+

Ochaco types in the password as Kyoka rattled off all of the ideas to a furiously writing Izuku. She almost wanted to google at the face he was making while writing, but reframed from doing so; they needed to work.

-With Katsuki, Eijiro and Sero-

"How about we make an audio system that insults a person whenever they're slowing down!" Yelled Katsuki "Yelling always solves problems!" The other two sighed at their partners idea.

It was dumb and only effective for some. "I don't think that'll work Bakugo." Said Kirishima with he ash blonde once again yelling

-The Next Day-

Izuku slowly awoke from his slumber, his tired body not wanting to move on his impossibly comfortable bed. The three of them had brainstormed for so long that after dinner, they brainstormed even more, which led them to all fall asleep...in...his room.

Izuku noticed an arm wrapped around his neck and nearly screamed at his realization. He looked around and saw Kyoka Jiro next to him, her peaceful slumber making his heart race even faster then what should be physically possible.

Her soft snores blew into his red face in a repeating pattern as he saw Ochaco laying down on his desk, slumped over with her arms as pillows. Now he wanted to feel guilt while praying that a heart attack would kill him already.

He never really did notice Kyoka's eyes: like how triangular they are, or how her earphone jacks felt so smooth, like the rest of her skin. His deviant right hand started to caress her left cheek in awe as his left arm was wrapped around by both of Jiro's earphone jacks.

He wanted to stop but she felt so soft. And her unconscious reaction was so cute! He kept Still for what seemed like forever, carefully to not wake he or Ochaco up by accident. Izuku felt himself become hungry and tried to slowly get up, only to be grabbed by the petite girl as she muttered "Don't go." Under her breath

It was almost as if oxygen left his lungs as he watched her snuggle into the left side of her body, her cheek rubbing against his shoulder. Her legs then wrapped around his waist and held onto him, forcing him to wake her up.

He used his earphone jack covered left hand to tap her nose a few times, then cheek, and finally shoulder. She grumbled as she opened her eyes and saw Izuku a mere few inches from his face, with her legs around his body. She screamed as she kicked him off of his bed, knocking him into the chair Ochaco was on, thus making her and the chair fall onto the poor boy.

Izuku yelled in pain as Ochaco hit her head on the wood floor and grabbed onto the possibly bruised area given to her by Jiro. Kyoka got up and pulled off the chair from Izuku and helpless up Ochaco as Izuku got onto his knees and looked at Kyoka in embarrassment.

"Wh-wha happenz." Ochaco slurred as Jiro looked back from the brunette to the greenette in guilt

"I-I was scared by Izuku and...I accidentally kicked him into the chair you were on." Ochaco stared at her and back at Izuku before laying down on his bed

"My head hurts..." She whined as she looked up at Izuku's All Might poster covered room and quickly got up and blushed at the realization at she stayed the night in her crushes room.

Ochaco ran out of his room in hurry, leaving the other two in an awkward situation. Kyoka simply decided to leave "S-sorry for pushing you Midoriya."

"I-it's ok. I scared you so..." Jiro walked out of the room and left Izuku to ponder as to why Kyoka would hang onto him like a baby koala.


	4. Headache

Sorry for the delay.

Kyoka and Ochaco couldn't help but feel embarrassed, sleeping in their classmates room and then leaving him there and after one of them kicked him into a chair. And the other fell on him.

Kyoka didn't really know what to do. Her dream was a nice and simple one. She found a teddy bear and began to hug it like any other normal person, though now shes come to the realization that she was hugging Midoriya, not a teddy bear.

Though he is kinda like one...

She shook her head at the dumb thought. Calling someone a teddy bear is like the most basic clique of all crappy romance movies; and she called Midoriya one. Just what the hell was going on with her?!

Ochaco wasn't exactly happy either, being knocked over and crashed down on her crush in her room. Now she had neck pain, head pain, and embarrassment. All given in less than 5 minutes. Not the greatest way to wake up.

Her crush! She just couldn't get over that simple fact. Although she had held in her feelings for Hero work, she was starting to see her feelings resurface and didn't want them to interfere with her primary goal of helping her parents. Plus, there was a rule with relationships in school, so that was an extra reason to not try and confess. Yet.

Today Ochaco was the one to host the group meeting and her nervousness from this morning didn't make planning for it very easy -like at all. The two girls saw Izuku walk in a tired look and rubbing the back of his head, making them feel bad once again.

"Hey Deku, I- uh...I'm sorry for..." Ochaco just could get the words out of her mouth with her crimson blush covering the entirety of her face.

"Oh! N-no it's fine. I was just startled by Jiro is all...I swear." He bowed as he walked over to his spot as their grumpy teacher walked in.

She knew that he was startled by Jiro, but how was he startled? He's not easily scared; like, at all. Well, not easily startled in a certain sense anyways. Even so, what made him jump out of his own bed and crash into the chair? It simply boggled her mind.

Once again, they worked on their posses, coming up with a few more, adding on to the ones they made the other day. The whole pose thing don't really make to much sense to Izuku in general.

He k we about the whole toy thing and merchandise, etc. But why would heroes rely on toys to prop their image mainly? Wouldn't doubt g good enough deeds earn them that respect?

He and the rest of his classmates finished up their poses, not exactly being challenged by the assignment. But the one that Aizawa assigned them was looming over their heads and they headed off to their groups again.

Izuku's group met up in Ochaco's form today, with her having a case of carbonated drinks and sugary food. "What's all this?" Asked Jiro

"It's so we don't fall asleep again. I'm preventing possible accidents from happening!" She looked at a slightly ashamed Izuku as they say at her desk.

"So, what do we have exactly?" The green haired teen asked.

"We have earphones that play music attuned to a particular situation...they can mute out other noises, and they can be used for communication with other heroes." Ochaco read off the pieces of paper in her hand as the other two nodded.

"What about the diet thing we mentioned?" Midoriya asked.

"Oh yeah." Uraraka wrote it down as Kyoka sketched out a pair of earphones in her notebook, next to an assortment of lyrics.

"Like this?" She asked, showing the two cinnamon rolls the sketch.

"Yeah, but possibly slimmer..."

"-And with custom colors!" Ochaco finished excitedly.

The two of them shared some sort of hive mind with each other; it was funny, but it also made Kyoka think. Did they know each other so well that they could finish each other's sentences and thoughts?

Like best of friends, or people that are...dating? The purplette shivered and redrew the design to be more sleek. The colors can be for later.

Ochaco's admittedly bland room served as a pretty good place to work and study. She had a nice small table, a desk and bed. Along with a chalk board on the wall.

Perfect for studying and hanging out. Unlike her room.

Her room's filled with instruments, and even has a huge ass speaker in the middle of her floor! She had a tiny desk and bed to write on, and even then, they were on the small side.

If anything, her room was probably gonna be the least productive of the three group members rooms.

She sighed deeply as Ochaco and Izuku bounced off their ideas while jotting down what they said. The brunette mentioned colors, but what would be good designs?

"What about headphone designs?" She wondered out loud.

The two stopped and unknowingly mimicked each other in their thinking poses as Izuku looked at Kyoka "What about your headphones? Maybe we can come up with some designs in your room tomorrow?"

"Yeah!" Ochaco followed "Then we can add the finishing details on our project! Nice and convenient." Her cheeks turned a light shade of pink as she wrote down more notes.

The blushing girl then looked at Midoriya pinching his bottom lip, deep in thought about their project. Her heart calmed itself as her Earphone jacks plugged into the ground.

Ochaco's heart beat was a bit faster than his; and Midoriya's was just...she didn't know how to describe it. Calling it calming would be weird, but that's what it sort of was.

Like ocean waves on a sunset, the sand warm and the wind a cool breeze. She could see the image so clearly as ideas began sprouting in her mind and she could hear words being spoken.

It sounded like her voice...singing. She'd never heard of the lyrics before. And the weird thing was that it wasn't lyrics that would fit any rock song.

It seemed to be more into the Alternative genre of music: she didn't hold that genre in high regard if she's being completely honest.

Her thoughts went on and on, the world in her mind growing faster and more images appeared in her mind. The clarity of it all made her heart speed up exponentially.

Her Earphone Jacks used her heart beat as a sound wave that completely tore up Ochaco's flooring in a matter of seconds.

The splitting of wood broke her out of her daze as she saw how Ochaco was floating in the air and Izuku was clinging o to the ceiling like a badly scared cat.

There were no words for her embarrassment.

She turned crimson red as she unplugged her jacks and stood up, tears forming in her eyes as she jumped over the splinters along the floor and out the door.

Leaving a room in embarrassment for the second time in the last 24 hours. And it involved the same people!

Izuku dropped onto the broken floor in confusion as Ochaco landed on her bed, the springs going through her bed mattress.

The green haired teen looked at Ochaco as they ran after Jiro, with everyone else wondering why Ochaco's room looked like crap when arriving to the scene.


End file.
